


we're lost (and omg are you bleeding?)

by lesbianchiyo



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Amusement Parks, First Dates, M/M, Oh look its 5am, They're stuck in one of those mirror maze things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: First dates can't always go well.
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	we're lost (and omg are you bleeding?)

**Author's Note:**

> these things traumatized me. i had so many breakdowns, like i'd just be crying as i repeatedly slammed into mirrors.

Nezumi thought he had a good sense of direction, basically that just meant he had a better sense of direction than Shion who—

Nezumi grimaced as he heard the sound he had heard probably over (or about) a hundred times already, Shion's head slamming against the flimsy plastic—Nezumi really doubted it was glass—of a mirror. Shion made a sound of pain (and maybe annoyance), backing up only to bang the back of his head into the mirror behind him. 

Nezumi would have laughed if he was in a different situation, he would have laughed if he too didn't know the pain of slamming into one of the mirrors; which he did. It hurt like a bitch, and he had zero clue why this was a thing for children, or how the little kid who had pushed past Nezumi and Shion at the start of the maze was nowhere in sight. 

This really shouldn't be that hard, but here Nezumi was forehead bruised, a bump already forming and he was pretty sure this could end up with a trip to the hospital for either Shion or him. 

Shion seemed to be in the same state, in the dimmed neon lights of the maze Nezumi could make out his boyfriends stunning white hair and slightly inflamed forehead, which he was trying his best to soothe. 

"If we die in here, just know I love you."

"We're not going to fucking die, I swear to god we have to be near the end."

"I don't think there is one."

"Shion if you don't—" Nezumi moved forward, a feeling of annoyance and irritation making his blood boil. He was going to get them out of here, this was for children there was no way—

Nezumi moved back with a groan—maybe the mirrors really were glass—raising both his hands to his face to cradle his already inflamed forehead. 

"Uhh Shion, I think my nose is bleeding."


End file.
